Tibis
by evil poptart
Summary: selfinsertion, all the characters hate me now.... *duo~ die, EP!!!!!* see? well, jes read and find out y


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is ~not~ mine...although the Tibis are...^_^~  
Author's Note: I was kind of crazy when I wrote this...  
  
  
  
Evil Poptart: Hello everyone! Didja miss me?  
Duo: Miss you? Are you kidding? After you left, we...  
EP: *glares*  
Duo: ...really really missed you.  
EP: *smiles sweetly* Aw, that's so nice to hear. ^_^~  
Trowa: *sweatdrops*  
Quatre: *sees empty bag of jolly ranchers on the floor* Uh oh...you didn't ~eat~ them all, did you?  
EP: Well, no. Not all...I think Duo stole one.  
Wufei: *Thinks* ~This can not be good, this can not be good, this can not be good~ *faints*  
EP: *nudges Wufei with foot* That was not supposed to happen...  
Trowa: ...  
EP: *sighs and shrugs* I suppose I better start the fic soon before ~all~ of them faint!  
Quatre: *faints*  
Trowa: *faints*  
Duo: *faints*  
Heero: *faints*  
EP: Too late...  
*camera zooms out, and in the background...*  
EP: WAKE UP, YOU LOUSY, GOOD FOR NOTHING, IDIOTS!  
  
*****  
Duo looked around the cave, unsure of where he was. "Uh...Heero? Quatre? Trowa? Wufei? You guys in here?" he called, searching for the others.  
"Dwuo..." He hurried over to the corner of the wall, where the noise had come from. Duo flipped aside some boxes...and screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!! What happened to you? What'd you do to yourself? Oh no...it was her, wasn't it?" Duo cupped his mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream. "EP!!!! Where are you?"  
A light blue mist formed and solidified, forming into the girl. "Yes? You were calling?"  
Duo glared at her. "What did you do to Quatre?" he demanded, pointing at the Arabian.   
EP turned to look, and her eyes widened. "KAWAII!!!!" she exclaimed, rushing forward and scooping Quatre up in her arms. "I didn't think it would work! Oi Duo! Come here..."  
Duo sweatdropped and inched along the wall, hoping to get away unnoticed. As soon as he was at the cave entrance, he made a dash for the outside. EP looked up from her cuddling and glanced around for Duo. "Uh...Duo?" When she finally acknowledged the fact that he no longer was in the cave, she hurried out with Quatre tumbling after her.   
*****  
The American jumped behind some bushes and crouched there, wishing with all his might that EP wouldn't find him. He could hear her calling his name. "Duo...where are you, Duo? Come on out! Please?"   
Suddenly, a butterfly came and landed on his nose, tickling him with its antennas.   
'Go 'way,' he thought at the butterfly, not daring to lift his hand to brush it away. 'Go away!' The butterfly didn't do anything, except sit there and tickling him some more. Duo scrunched up his nose, feeling a sneeze threatening. 'No no no no no!' he begged, but in vain. "AHCHOO!" Duo fell backwards out of the bushes and right into Quatre, who ran behind EP, whimpering.   
"Oh, there you are!" she said, delighted. "Stay." Then, putting her hands out, palm up, EP muttered something under her breath. A cloud of smoke enveloped Duo, and when it all cleared, he found himself looking at things in a new perspective.   
Everything seemed to have...grown big. Either that, or he'd shrunk. 'Uh oh...' Duo looked up and up and up, to see EP grinning down at him, her arms outstretched. And all his instincts told him 'RUN!'  
"Hey!" EP called after him. "Come back Duo! You're not supposed to run away...you're supposed to adore me! DUO!!!" She took off at a run, and with her long legs, she easily caught up with the miniature Duo. "Geez," she sighed, picking him up. "I was hoping I didn't have to use this."  
EP took out a leather collar and attached it around Duo's neck, then clipped on a leash. After setting him down on the ground, she tugged and walked back towards the cave. "Now come on."  
As soon as they were inside, the young fan fic writer walked over to one of the boxes and placed her hand on top. "Home..." she whispered, and the blue mist came and surrounded them.   
*****  
  
EP: *looks around* Aw...look at all of you. You're so cu~ute!  
Duo: *growls and swipes at EP's leg*  
Heero: *goes up to Duo and sniffs him, cautiously, then nuzzles him* Purr...  
Duo: Eck!  
*door in the back opens and Kiro walks in*  
Kiro: *looks at the G-Wing boys* Uh, EP...what'd you do to them?  
EP: I tibisized them! Now they're all Tibis!  
Kiro: Tibis...?  
Quatre: *scampers over to Kiro and whimpers*  
Kiro: *Picks Tibi Quatre up* He's cute  
EP: Yup, they all are! I LO~OVE Tibis!  
Kiro: I noticed  
Trowa: *runs over to Wufei and pounces on him*  
Quatre: Me hwungwy...  
Wufei: Gerroff me, Twowa! Gerroff me!  
Trowa: Nonononononononono!!!  
Quatre: *wails* Me hwungwy!  
Duo: *pouts and snaps at Heero*  
Heero: Dwuo being me~an!!!  
Kiro: *sweatdrops* Looks like some people here aren't too happy.  
EP: No kidding.   
Duo: *swipes at EP's leg*  
Quatre: Me hwungwy! Hwungwy hwungwy HWUNGWY!!!!  
Wufei: *hisses at Trowa, who's still clinging onto his tail*   
Trowa: WUFEI BEING ME~AN!  
Heero: Dwuo no like me!  
Quatre: ME HWUNGWY!!!!!  
EP: Kiro, go into the kitchen. There's a cupboard with a big book in it...get it for me.  
Kiro: Yes, master.  
EP: Cool, now I'm master!  
Kiro: *turns from doorway* I was being sarcastic!  
EP: Oh...darn.  
Kiro: *sighs and goes into kitchen*  
Quatre: HWUNGWY HWUNGWY HWUNGWY HWUNGWY HWUNGWY!!! EAT!!  
EP: Quatre, hush up!  
Quatre: *tears form in his eyes*   
EP: Oh no! Don't cry! Quatre, don't cry!  
Quatre: *cries*  
Duo: *swipes at Heero*  
Heero: *pouts* Bad Dwuo! Ba~ad Dwuo!  
Wufei: Gerroff me!  
Trowa: *sticks tongue out*  
Wufei: *cries when Trowa won't listen* TWOWA ME~AN!!!  
Quatre: FE~ED MEEEE~EEEE!!!!  
Kiro: *comes back with book* here you go.   
EP: Thank you! *flips through pages and then stops*  
EP: *mutters* Tibi power vanish!  
*smoke cloud comes in, and when everything is cleared, all five pilots are glaring at EP*  
Duo: You...are...very...hateful!  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!! I WAS A...A...what was I?!  
EP: You were a Tibi.   
Quatre: What's a Tibi?  
EP: A chibi/tiger/Gundam pilot.   
Duo: I...was...a...CHIBI???  
Wufei: You will die, weak onna!  
Heero: Omae o korasou  
Trowa: ...  
Kiro: Bye. I'm not sticking around for the end.  
*door opens and Kiro leaves*  
EP: *grins hesitantly as the G-wing boys advance* Heh heh...take it easy...come on guys, it was a joke!!!  
G-boys: *jump her and they all disappear*  
*a few minutes later, EP's head pops back up and smiles*  
EP: That's all, folks!  
*'Merrily We Roll Along' plays as she disappears again*  
*screen darkens*  
*colorful circle appears, and all five pilots pop up*  
G-wing boys: That's all...  
EP: I already said it!  
G-wing boys: EP!!! You're still alive!   
EP: AHHHH!!  
*screen darkens again*  
Kiro: Owari... -_^~  
  



End file.
